I've Seen A Face
by DreamingLillies
Summary: From the words of the song 'I've seen a face' by the Beatles-”Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and, I'd have never been aware but as it is I'll dream of her tonight.” James sees Lily for the first time and knows hes a gonner.


**-I've seen a face-**

**A Lilly And James Story**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, and neither does James...darn it...And the song doesn't either, its by the amazing Beatles.**

"James, I want you to be a good boy, you understand?" My mother chastised me, what did she expect me to do? I smile at the thought of my new invisibility cloak in my trunk. Yes, Hogwarts was going to a fun, fun place.

"Yes, son, ummmm be good." My mother had nudged him, quite hardly in the ribs.

"Sure then, dad." I answered, "You too mum." I hugged my mum, happy that I would be able to be on my own, but also a tad sad that I won't be able to see them for a few months.

"Okay now owl whenever you want, every day if you need to." I repressed from rolling my eyes, I would be fine. Sure I was scared as crap, but I was going to be fine. I was going to be in Gryffindor, have a bunch a friends, be popular, get on the qudatich team…I kept on repeating it in my head. Everything was going to be fine. So on the inside I was freaking out, the outside looked perfectly calm. Good job James.

"Okay, now James you have to walk right through platform 9 and 10." My mum instructed.

"What?!" It was just a column of brick, I knew about the wonders of magic, but my wand was magic not my body! So much for the façade of being calm, it just flew out the window…

"Sweetheart, its okay. Everyone does it, look follow your father." She waved for him t lead the way, but he hesitated.

"Um….yeah about that-there is some important business I need to get back to, James you'll be okay right?" I nodded.

"Okay, well I love you, and see you for Christmas okay?" I nodded again.

"What?! My mum screeched. "Your only son is going off to school and you have to go to work?!"

"Anna, I've said goodbye, but now I really need to go."

"Fine." She muttered, clearly still upset. My father didn't seem to notice, he nodded to me once more, told me to stay clear of all Slytherins and he disappeared. Making my mother even more infuriated.

"In public no less! With Muggles every where, and he just goes and-"I tuned her out as I walk straight for a solid column. Surprisingly enough I made it through and was greeted by a huge gold train, with 'Hogwarts' over it, and my mum coming behind me still ranting. I wondered lazily how odd that must be for a muggle born coming here.

"So inconsiderate, leaving me all alone when my baby is leaving-"

"Mum." I said, trying to get her to say her last goodbye, hug me, and let me get on the train before it left me.

"Oh right! I'll miss you so much James! But I love you, and I'll see you soon!" She through her arms around me for my last bone crushing hug and I was sad to leave. I would miss her too. She pulled back after a minute wiping a tear if her cheek and muttering something about messing up her makeup in public.

"Bye, mum." I turned with my luggage and walking up the stairs to the train, then I looked back too see my mom, but I never did see her. I was too distracted by another red head in my view.

"I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met,  
She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met."

I almost dropped my luggage when she started to walk toward me. She looked around the same age, probably a first year like myself, brilliant emerald eyes, and even more radiantly red hair than my mums. She was beautiful. Then she was gone and I was left to either get on the train or fall off for it had started to move. I walked down the train hall that was crowded with friends reuniting, and celebrating. I looked in each compartment, telling myself that I was looking for an empty one, or close to one, but deep down I knew I was looking for that redhead that had strangely disappeared, I would have thought that I had just imagined her but her eyes and hair: they were real in my memory. As real as the sunlight on my face, or a breeze.

_"Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and,  
I'd have never been aware but as it is I'll dream of her tonight."_

I finally found a compartment with only one boy in it. I slid the door open and asked him if he minded if I sat with him.

"No, sure. C'mon in." He was cheery, a blonde with green eyes, he looked tired but thrilled beyond belief. He must have be a muggle born, I thought.

"Cool, I'm James Potter." I shook his hand after I had put my luggage on the right shelves and took a seat next to him.

"Remus Lupin." He smiled then leaned back, which I mirrored. My foot wiggled with excitement. Excitement that I was going to Hogwarts, that I was going to learn magic, that I was going to see that redhead again at the feast. The feast: where we were all going to be sorted. By a hat that talks, my parents had said.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Ravenclaw." He answered after a minute.

"Oh cool, I'm gonna be in Gryffindor, I have to be."

"Pureblood?"

"Yeah, but my family is cool with Muggles." He nodded, and opened his mouth to reply but the door opened again. Standing there, hands on her hip, lugging her trunk, and huffing her red hair above her face mystery girl. Merlin was on my side today!

"Hey, do you guys mind if I could sit with you? I can't move this any more and this is the least crowded…" she trialed off, with a smile.

"Sure," Remus moved to my seat, letting the girl have that side; she smiled a thanks to him and then tried to get her trunk above her on the shelve.

"Um…could you help me?" She squeaked, turning her head to us, I snapped out whatever daze I was in and jumped up to help her. With the three of us, it was easily laid on top of Remus's trunk.

"Thanks," she said then put out her hand, "I'm Lilly Evans."

"Remus Lupin." He shook her hand.

"James Potter."

"Oh, I like that name; James." She blushed, and then looked down again. Fidgeting with her shirt.

"Falling, yes I'm falling,  
And she keeps calling me back again."

"So Remus was it?" he nodded, "Are you feeling okay?" He nodded again. "Oh okay, you just look; tired."

"Nope, I'm good."

"So, do you guys know how the sorting is done?"

"A talking witch hat." I answered simply.

Complete silence.

Then Remus and I started to crack up at Lilly's bewildered look. Once we had calmed down the door opened again.

"Remus Lupin?" It was an older boy with a shinny badge that read 'Prefect.' Lupin nodded, and the boy motioned for him to follow him, "The headmaster wants to have a word with you." Great…..I thought nervously, now I would be all only with this girl! She turned very quiet and leaned against the window, looking out at the fast moving scenery.

"Are you okay? You seem upset."

"Nope, I'm good." She repeated, looking at me. She had tears in her eyes, but this time no fake smile. I noticed that she had stopping messing around with her clothing, and her hands were now just lying in her lap. She seemed calm, just upset. And I had no idea what was wrong with me because I mean I am 11 years old, hormones aren't suppose to kick in till I'm older right? Well, I felt drawn to her. Which I know it sounds like one of those books my mom reads, and think that I don't know about, but it was true.

"I have never known the like of this I've been alone and I have,  
Missed things and kept out of sight for other girls were never quite like this."

I was about to ask her if she was upset because she was missing her parents but the door slid open again. Jeeze, I said I wanted to be popular but this is getting old….

A boy with black hair and silver eyes walked in, and asked if he could stay.

I looked at Lilly; she nodded, so I said sure. He sat down next to Lilly, though very far away. Then he started to talk about Quidditch. And all was back with the world, and I forgot all about the girl in the compartment, completely distracted with sports.

Time passed quickly and I finally asked him what his name was.

"Sirius."

"Yeah, I've been talking to you for probably over an hour, I think I should know your name….?"

"That is my name." He laughed.

"Seriously?" I was awed.

"Yes, seriously Sirius." I gaped at him, and then started to laugh uncontrollably. He joined in so I didn't feel bad about doing it, and he got out between pants "people always do that!" We were almost crying and jumping around like mad men, when the compartment opened yet again, I expected to see Remus back but no it was someone new.  
He had greasy black hair with black eyes and was already wearing his school robes. He went and sat next to me, across from Lilly. I then realized that she had been crying, but I didn't like the looks of this guy so that it was better if I acted like I didn't care so I could hear more of the conversation.

"I don't want to talk to you." She whispered, if she had been so upset over this guy it couldn't have been because of a relationship, he was way too ugly for her.

"Why not?"

"Tuney-" who was that?- h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"She was my sister!" See, I knew that their was nothing going on between the to of them.

"She's only a-" He cut off, but he was going to say the 'm' word I know it! This guy really was getting on my last nerve, but I was still going to play it cool.

"But we're going This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" She nodded and gave him a half smile, humpf we had gotten full smiles…even if they were fake…and I couldn't even get her to do that….I really did not like this guy.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said, okay that was it. I could be silent no more.

"Slytherin?" Everyone looked at me, "Who would want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I looked around and saw that Sirius looked particularly glum.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." Well there's a shock to the system!

"Blimey." I whispered, I couldn't believe I had talked to a Slytherin that long! "and I thought you were alright!" Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" I lifted an invisible sword "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'" I might have done a bit of over kill, but that's what dad always used to do, and I ended lamely with, "Like my dad." I heard that slimy looking kid made a repulsing sound, "Got a problem with that?" I really did not like this guy.

"No," he sneered, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" I roared with laughter at Sirius's joke.

"C'mon Severus, lets find a new compartment." Really didn't like this guy. He put a very bad influence on this girl. We imitated her voice saying a loud 'oooooooo' then I tried to trip him on his way out. Then once they had left, Sirius (my new favorite person in the world) yelled out "See ya, Snivellus!" Pulling us into another fit of laughter.

Time passes quickly with Sirius, he seemed really cool for a guy that came from a family of pureblood muggle hating Slytherins.

"Oh blimey! Look we're almost there, we better start putting on our robes!" Sirius stopped talking at my outburst and got up to get to his trunk.

"When did you bring that in?" I didn't remember dragging on in here.

"Oh, I put it in here before everyone got here." He opened his trunk and took out his uniform, as did I.

"Your really, really excited to go to Hogwarts aren't you?" I chuckled, who knows when he had gotten here.

"I'm really excited to be gone for nine months."

"Yeah, you don't seem like the Slytherin type, you're not at all what I was told your family was like."

"Yep, I'm the black sheep." I laughed, since it was his last name (black) and he was referring to him self as a…well okay it wasn't that funny but I was on a sugar high since the trolley of sweets had come by.

We changed and started talking about what was going to happen once we where there. The train was slowing down and we saw the train station approaching.

"Almost there…." Sirius was staring out the window, both out eyes glued to the new surroundings.

We grabbed our trunks, Sirius's almost fell on me but we caught it just in time, and walked out the sliding glass doors. Going down the little steps to ground I made sure Sirius was in my line of sight the whole time; sure I had heard tons about Hogwarts from my parents but that didn't make it anymore less….not scary…just very different. A huge man, and I mean huge, was yelling out for first years so Sirius and I waddled over to him. I caught sight of that red hair again and immediately turned toward it; I was used to seeing it from my mom. It was Lilly though, waving and running toward me.

_"Falling, yes I'm falling,  
And she keeps calling me back again."_

But then Snivellus shoved me out of the way, waving back at her as she rushed towards him.

"There you are! Oh Sev, I was so scared, who is that man? Where are we going?" She gushed coming to his side, and holding his forearm with her hand in fright or excitement. He smirk at me, then reassured her moving closer to her. I really did not like this guy.

"Alright, is this all the first years?" The massive man asked, we all nodded. "Okay, first years Welcome to Hogwarts! C'mon you have ter get on 'er boats!" We followed him, I spotted Remus who was standing alone on the outskirt of the crowd. I waved him over and he walked toward us.

"Hey Remus, this is Sirius. He was in our compartment before you got there."

"Hey." They greeted.

"C'mon C'mon!" The giant rushed us, "Over here! Three people over here!" We followed his voiced to one of the last boats with a chubby blondish looking boy in the middle, we climbed in and introduced our self.

Our boat in the middle of the journey to the glowing castle went by Lilly's and Snivellus's, who was sharing with two other Slytherin looking students, both girls.

"Hey Snivellus!"

"Lilly!" Sirius both shouted at them, Peter (the chubby one in the boat) and Remus sniggered at the 'pet name' Sirius had ingeniously thought of.

_"I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we met,  
She's just the girl for me and I want the world to see we've met."_

Finally making it to the castle, we all lines out in front of two big doors. Then an uptight women with a very tall hat came to greet us and tell us what I already knew.

"-In a single file line, and then the sorting shall begin." The doors opened to what I was told was the great Hall. The ceiling was the same as the real sky, and hundreds of candles floated above the tables. I wondered if wax dropped down on them. There were four tables crowded with students and large empty gold plates.

The uptight women named Professor McGonagall unrolled and extremely long list of names and the sorting began. After a few Sirius was called, he gave me a nervous look, covered with a grin, and walked up the stool and talking witch hat.

After almost 2 minutes the hat finally roared "Gryffindor!" And everyone gasped. Expect Remus, Sirius and me. I grinned, Sirius looked shocked for a spilt second, then smiled and leaped down to the red and gold table, and Remus nodded.

More names were read, then "Lilly Evans." She bit her lip, looked at _him_ and then walked to the stool. The hat had just landed on her head when it shouted 'Gryffindor' as well. Snivellus groaned, and I smirked at him. Ha! I love karma, it kicks butt!

Remus was called (Gryffindor as well) Peter was Gryffindor after a long period of time, and then my name was called.

"James Potter." I walked up, looked at my new friends and Lilly, then the hat was placed on my head.

"_Hmmm….Very brave, I see…Gryffindor…. A great heart….Smart, too…that would place him in Ravenclaw…and a devils spirit in fun and mischief….Slytherin…loyal forever…hufflepuff….."_

"Better be Gryffindor!" He yelled out, now out of my head.

I smiled and almost ran to the Gryffindor table to my new friends. Snape was place in Slytherin (shocker there really) and I got to sit across from Lilly while smirking at Snivellus. Then I got distracted when all the food appeared in front of me and I forgot about her and the jerk.

"Potter?"

I looked up, Lilly had called my name.

"Could you pass me the bread?" Her hand was stretched out, for me to hand it to her. Her eyes were so green, and big….I dumbly handed her what she wanted and looked down at my food. She blushed slightly, and I really hoped it wasn't in anger.

_"Falling, yes I'm falling,  
And she keeps calling me back again"_

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Peace, Love, and Muffins,**

**Jenna**


End file.
